Claudia Skies
Claudia Skies is a deer NPC Toon. She is the NPC for the Sellbot Aerodrome, where she flies a hot-air balloon around Sellbot Headquarters while providing surveillance on the ground. Claudia Skies is an integral part of the Sellbot Aerodrome battle, as she provides crucial instructions to players at each step of the way through a two-way radio. Sellbot Aerodrome Upon entering the Sellbot Aerodrome, Claudia Skies will greet the players, and instruct them to head to each Loading Area, sneak past the patrolling Goons, enter their respective Control Rooms, and sabotage the Cog Blimp deliveries. Before picking up the players at Loading Area "05", the Director of Logistics, the Cog Boss of the facility, emerges and swats at her balloon, preventing her from getting too close. She then instructs the players to use the water cannons around the Loading Area to damage the Director of Logistics, and defeat him in battle. Quotes Introduction to Aerodrome * Squadron, welcome to the Sellbot Aerodrome. My name is Claudia Skies, and I'll be your pilot today. * Now this Aerodrome is a large Cog facility that ships out Cogs for invasions and mega-invasions. Very nasty news if even one Blimp enters Toontown. * (Player's first time) We've split you guys up into two squads of four. Gets work done quicker that way. And I'll give a little bonus to whoever does the job the fastest. * Our job is simple. Enter each of the Loading Areas, get into their Control Room and shut down each Blimp as fast as you can. I'll meet you all at Loading Area "05" when all this is done. * Be quiet, and watch out for the Goons and Goon Balloons. If the alarm goes off, there'll be trouble. Inside the Loading Areas Caught by a Goon or Goon Balloon * Ay! You were seen - we have incoming! * Careful! You were spotted by the Goons! * Incoming Cogs from the skies! * Oh no - the Cogs have spotted you! * Uh oh. Reinforcements have arrived. * Uh oh. The Sellbots spotted you, and they don't look happy. * Watch it! The Goons spotted you! * Watch it! We have reinforcements coming in! * (If caught more than twice) At this point, I'm not actually surprised. * (If caught more than twice) Be careful! They spotted you again! * (If caught more than twice) Maybe next time, try to go around the Goons, not towards them! * (If caught more than twice) Oi! Not again! We've got more inbound! * (If caught more than twice) Really team? Again? * (If caught more than twice) Ugh, guys. Spotlights bad. Spotlights very bad. * (If caught more than twice) Which part of "be quiet" did you not understand?! Clearing a Loading Area * Alright, great work, now let's hurry. * Excellent! On to the next blimp! * Good work, on to the next one! * Great work, squadron! (One/Two/Three) more to go! * Nice work, ace. (One/Two/Three) more Loading Areas left! * One more Cog delivery shot down. * Them Sellbots aren't going to like that. * Well, it's not exactly setting them on fire, but it'll have to do. * Well, that's one very grounded blimp. Nice! * (Clearing the Last Loading Area) Great work! Let's get out of here now! * (Clearing the Last Loading Area) That's the last of them. Now hurry to Loading Area 05! * (Clearing the Last Loading Area) You've done it, guys, now let's go! * (Clearing the Last Loading Area) You've done it! Let's scoot before they find out! Director of Logistics Fight Intro * Alright, squad, let's get out of - (dodges pocket watch swing) woah! * Okay, gang, looks like we've got trouble. That big Cog there is wearing the latest in anti-Toon technology. Your Gags won't work on it... yet. * See those water cannons at the side of the Loading Area? If you can lure him towards one of them, and fire it right at him, it might crack the suit long enough for you to hit him with Gags. * Hurry! We need this Director guy out of the way or I can't land! Attacking the Director without using water cannons * Gags don't work on it yet, squad! Bring it to the cannons! * It won't take any hits. Lure it to the cannons! * No, no, no! He'll shrug them off! Hit him with the water cannons! * No, your Gags won't work! Bring it to the cannons! * Water cannons, people! Director is hit with a water cannon * He's down! Time for those Gags of yours, team! * I can see a crack in the suit! Hit him with Gags now before he recovers! * The suit's vulnerable now! Hit 'em with all you got! * Time to use those Gags, people! He's down! Clearing the Sellbot Aerodrome * And he's down! Great work, team, that surely wasn't easy. * (Faster team) And good news, we've got word from HQ that you guys are the faster team of the two! As promised: here's a bigger reward for you guys: additional Merits! * (Slower team) Unfortunately, the other team got to the objective quicker. But a good job doesn't go unrewarded, so we're giving you some extra Merits anyway! * There's still plenty more deliveries to stop, but for now, let's get you out of here. Time for a short break before we head back into the fray. Misc * Category:Deer Category:NPC Category:Toons Category:Sellbot Headquarters